Momentos que no fueron contados
by Nerd94
Summary: Pequeñas escenas que se quedaron quizá atrapadas en la mente de nuestra Jk. C1:Ginny. C2:FredyGeorgeNOslash. C3:Remus/SiriusNOslash.
1. Ginny

**Bien, esto es una pequeña escena de Harry Potter, despúes de la batalla. El personaje es Ginny. Y espero poder ir subiendo más.**

No se le daba bien cantar, lo sabía mas no le importaba. Saltaba como una posesa encima de la cama. Aquella que apenas cinco minutos antes había estado perfectamente echa. Impoluta para ser exactos.

La melena pelirroja se le alborotaba llegando incluso a pegarle ligeros latigazos en esa cara salpicada de pecas. Pegaba voces más que desafinadas al ritmo de esa música. Estridente según su madre. Movía el cuerpo totalmente desacompasada, a la vez que intentaba no caerse de la cama.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? – Pregunto uno de sus tantos hermanos pelirrojos desde atrás de la puerta.

Sin dignarse a abrir la puerta y mucho menos bajarse de la cama grito a pleno pulmón: - ¡Estoy dentro! ¡Arpías de Holyhead allá voy!

**Se que es corto, y me gustaría poder ir subiendo más. Así que porfabor hacerme saber vuestra opinión a través de Mensajitos ahí abajo **


	2. Fred y George

**Bueno, aquí traigo otra escenita más. Nada del otro mundo, se trata de un momento cotidiano en la vida de los Weasley y una posible explicación al temor que Ronald ha demostrado tener a las arañas. Espero que os guste. **

**Se que subi el primero capitulo ayer mismo. Pero quiero aprobechar que ahora tengo tiempo, ganas e inspiración para ir subiendo escenas que ya tengo escritas.**

* * *

Lo mataría, ¡Claro que lo haría! Estúpido Fred. Sera divertido le había dicho, imagínate la cara de RonRon le insistió.

Y allí estaba el, como un auténtico pringado, disfrazado de araña. Escondido en el armario de su hermano menor. Según Fred nada, absolutamente nada podía fallar. El debía esconderse tal y como habia echo. Y Fred por su lado se encargaría de que Ron abriera el armario. ¡Que fácil! Y que estúpido había sido el por hacerle caso.

Y lo peor de todo no es que se le estuvieran durmiendo las piernas de tanto esperar ahí agachado. ¡Que va! Lo peor iba a ser cuando regresara su madre, embarazada como estaba y su hermano tuviera que contarle como y porque se había quedado encerrado en un estúpido armario.

Solo rezaba para que sus hermanos mayores no le vieran salir de ahí con ese horrible traje puesto. Si no conociera a su mitad como lo hacía, podría haber jurado que desde un principio él había sido el blanco de ese horrible plan.

* * *

Un grito procedente de la habitación de al lado les hizo despertarse. Ambos se incorporaron en sus respectivas camas sobresaltados. Se miraron asustados hasta comprender al fin lo que pasaba.

-Vaya replica, parece que al pequeño RonRon no le gustó la idea de tener una araña encerrada en su armario.

-Oh Fred cállate, es la tercera vez en esta semana que tiene pesadillas –Le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

Ambos rieron procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. El castigo de su madre había valido la pena. De eso estaban seguros.

* * *

**Agradecer los comentarios obviamente y pediros como siempre un poquito más de vuestro tiempo para que podáis decirme que opináis justo ahí abajo. En cuanto me deje contestare los que ya me habeis enviado. Muchas gracias de corazón a AnniaW y Una Tal Dayana. También dar las gracias a alissa 2012 y Francess Malfoy por seguir mi historia. Espero que esta escena os haya gustado y os animeis con un comentario. **

**Por cierto, quiero deciros que si quereis alguna escena de algun personaje en concreto podeís pedirla. Intentare hacerla. Aunque aviso de ante mano que se me hace bastante dificil escribir sobre aquellos personajes que sinceramente no aguanto demasiado. De todas formas me gustaria intentarlo. **

**Aclaraciones: No sé si sean necesarias, pero por si acaso ahí van. Aunque cualquier duda preguntar. ¡No muerdo! **

Molly se encuentra embarazada de Ginny. Y he echo que fuera así para poder situarnos en la edad de los gemelos y Ronald. Puede ser irrelevante, pero se me hizo importante situarlo cronologimante.


	3. Luna llena

**No sabía muy bien en quien inspirar esta escena, así que quise hacer una reflexión de nuestro lobo favorito en la cual se incluyera a nuestro ex presidiario favorito, y los recuerdos por ese grupo de adolescentes que nos han llegado a enamorar a todos. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Miro hacia arriba. El cielo se encontraba extrañamente despejado, no había rastro de nubes. En él no se podían apreciar más que estrellas y una luna, que para su desdicha amenazaba con estar completa en días próximos. Se terminó de un sorbo el contenido del baso, y una sonrisa agridulce asomo en su rostro.

Él siempre había odiado ese pequeño problema peludo que padecía, era totalmente injusto para él y cualquier ser humano. Pero recordó, se permitió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacia divagar en sus recuerdos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que su desdicha tuvo compañía, manos amigas que hacían más llevadero el dolor infernal de cada maldita transformación.

Lunático, como no dejes de beber acabaras por ver el fondo de esa botella – Rió él.

Y ahí estaba, apoyado en el marco de aquella vieja puerta. Maltratado por los años pero con aquella juguetona sonrisa que había hecho caer a más de una hace ya algún tiempo.

- Quizá, y solo quizá esa sea la idea Canuto – Contesto ofreciéndole otro baso igual al suyo.

Sirius rió y tomo asiento frente a su amigo. Miro por la ventana y descubrió lo que muy probablemente tenía en ese estado de alcohólico -depresivo-pasivo a su amigo.

- Vaya, vaya - Se carcajeo - Parece que pronto habrá un poco de acción.

Remus lo miro de arriba abajo, con esa mirada acusadora tan suya, tan imponente, tan de perfecto y responsable. Más sin embargo soltó una ronca carcajada.

Quizá era por el alcohol, quizá era porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir o quizá simplemente porque llevaba demasiado tiempos sin hacerlo. Pero esa noche frente a su mano amiga, frente a lo único que lo ataba a aquella vida que lejos de ser perfecta había sido mucho mejor a esta, se sintió bien, con ganas y fuerzas para por lo menos una luna llena más.

* * *

**Como siempre, cualquier petición, duda, aclaración o lo que sea es bien recibido. Por otra parte un mensajito de apoyo ahí abajo, estaría más que bien. Gracias.**

**Aclaraciones: De nuevo no se si son necesarias, pero por si acaso ahí van.**

**Para mi, es importante poder situar una escena cuando la leo. Por eso intento dejarlo claro en todas y cada una de mis escenas aunque sea a plano general. Esta en concreto sucedería despúes de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. En concreto la primera luna llena que Remus vivirá tras la vuelta de Sirius Black.**

**Besos.**


End file.
